


Radiant

by Tamaha



Series: Star-Trek Short-Stories [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Between Into Darkness and Beyond, Bright & Shiny, F/M, M/M, Other, Pranks, Radiant - Freeform, compliments, married, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamaha/pseuds/Tamaha
Summary: Jim ist radiant from head to toe. Boned decides to prank Jim a little bit.About six months after Into Darkness before the depression starts.





	Radiant

**Author's Note:**

> Jim is a bright boy. Unless he isn‘t.

Jim was on shore leave. He had civilian clothes on for once. He turned in front of the mirror inspecting himself from every side. 

Bones stood close by leaning against a door frame watching him acting like a peacock. He nearly rolled his eyes at him but he waited patiently for Jim’s question.

“How do I look?” Jim finally asked.

“Radiant” he said after a moment. Jim gave him a bright smile, satisfied with his answer. Then he finally could part from the mirror and striding past Bones to the entrance of their quarter.

Bones bit his lip, closed his eyes for a moment of joy. The corner of his mouth twitched almost into a smile.

“Are you coming?” Jim asked nearly out of the door. Now Bones really rolled his eyes, as if it was him who delayed their departure.

He was still in a good mood, though. Jim didn’t get it yet, even after six months, but there was a long term pun just rolling oblivious to Jim himself.

***

Jim fixed his dress uniform, getting his medals in the right order.

He hated having diplomats on the Enterprise. It was all formal and tense and there could break out any threats of war from the delegates should they be unpleased with the quarters, the food, the other guests or simply be bored.

“Come on” he now threatened one stupid emblem that wouldn’t stuck to the right place.

“Here” he heard Bones say. Then there were these legendary hands doing the impossible task. Jim looked Bones into his hazel eyes as he concentrated to make Jim presentable.

“There” he finished and took a step back to check his work from afar.

“How do I look?” Jim asked Bones without even glancing to the mirror, his eyes trained on his CMO.

Bones eyes flicked up to meet Jim’s.

“Radiant” he said after a moment with a soft smile on his lips.

Jim beamed. He loved when Bones called him that.

With this warm feeling in his gut Jim could deal with anything – even diplomats.

“Let’s go!”

***

“How do I look?” Jim asked.

He and Spock waited planetside after a long day bustling with the natives. They had dirty and torn clothes. Also a few cuts and bruises.

Jim tried to clean his face from blood with a piece of the torn uniform.

Until now there was a transporter interference, only a couple of minutes ago they got Scotty on the comm. They would be beamed aboard shortly.

The Vulcan looked at his captain slightly confused. “With your eyes, captain.”

Jim was about to respond to that but got interrupted from their comm. Scotty was ready to beam them aboard.

In the transporter room was already a medical team awaiting them lead by Dr. McCoy.

Spock saw as the medic first treated the captain with a frown. He himself was scanned by Dr. M’Benga but Spock heard the little conversation nonetheless due to his better hearing:

Dr. McCoy tsked the Captain for coming back injured.

“As radiant as ever” the CMO commented their appearance without being asked.

“Aww, I missed you too!” Jim responded with a smile.

***

The Enterprise was yet again on a diplomatic mission. There was a long ongoing civil war on a planet between two rival houses. 

Due to a peace contract by a mediator from the federation it had calmed down during the last ten earth years which was barely 3.5 years on this planet.

In addition was a wedding planned. A male and a female of each house was to be wed to strengthen the peace.

Jim and his crew was ordered to help the mediator as he was close to a heart attack thanks to the wedding party.

After two weeks of preparation and acclimatisation one couple was still shy and polite towards each other but they were sneaking glances whenever they thought the other wasn‘t looking. Jim would bet they were already halfway in love with another.

The second couple was on fire. They were so used to fight each other that they didn‘t even noticed how similar in intellect and intelligence they were.

They came to the same conclusion how to handle the political situation of their planet, so Jim didn‘t worry much that they would make a good team to lead the joined House afterwards.

Would they just listen to each other for more than two minutes to realise it.

Jim was very very tempted to leave them a copy of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice.

They had another verbal fight just two days before the wedding to which Jim was called to intervene with. The federation mediator was about to lose hope when Jim made it to the suite. Just in time to witness the climax.

“You don’t think I can fight.” Said the young princess with her eyes narrowed at her fiancé. “Because I am a girl.”

“I don’t think you can fight because you are wearing a wedding dress.” said the fiancé “For what it’s worth. I don’t think Captain Kirk could fight in that dress either.”

“Perhaps not,” said Jim. “But I would make a radiant bride.”

This didn’t seemed to be the right answer because now everyone in the room was looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

Perfect, he had needed everyone’s attention anyway. Even better with everyone shutting up.

„Alright you two. Let‘s play a game.“ Jim said.

He asked the couple to stand at opposite sides of the room. Then he handed each of them a padd.

„For this game no one is allowed to talk beside me. I am gonna ask questions concerning your planet and you will write the answer down on the padd. Then you show each other the padd with the answers. The one with the more consensual answers wins points, if you talk without permission you lose points. So we will figure out once and for all who is more suited to lead the houses.“

They perked up at this opportunity, both of them eager to win.

The mediator on the other hand was going pale in the face and was about to cry. Ten years of his work were about to be destroyed by one cocky Starfleet captain.

Three hours later had both participants _ Sunrise _ written on their padd after Jim had asked which they enjoyed more: Sunrise or Sunset?

Jim had started with questions about facts of their planet. Then continued with question about political measurements for unifying their society and finally about personal favourites.

Beside a few exceptions they were so close in their answers that it was downright frightening. After the first few questions Jim hadn‘t to restrain them from speaking up anymore and were simply curious about each other’s answers.

„I think our work is done here.“ Jim finally said and beckoned the mediator to follow him outside to let the young couple some time and space to process this development.

The couple couldn‘t care less, their eyes were fixed at each other but in utter disbelieve.

„This was very impressive Captain Kirk. Also very stupid since it could have backfired horribly but still impressive.“ the mediator complimented Jim.

„That‘s his speciality, impressive and stupid at once.“ Bones commented when he joined them.

„Shush now, this was a win no doubt!“ Jim quietened them. Everything was fine. The couples would be wed. The Houses joined. Peace everywhere.

***

“Mr. Spock, analyze” Jim said as he looked past the view screen.

One of the Enterprise’s sensors had picked up a weird signal so the crew wanted to check it out.

There was a massive asteroid floating through space, it was about to pick up speed and going at a collision course toward a small habituated planet.

“A radiant asteroid, Sir” his Science Officer answered, “collision within the next three months.”

Jim perked up at that. “Radiant?” he asked. This Rock in space was neither bright nor shining nor had any source of light.

“Indeed, Captain. It is emitting radioactive rays. The impact itself could cost thousands of lives, but the contamination by radiation might extinct half the planet.”

_ Radioactive _ Jim mouthed to no one in particular with a frown.

Spock looked at Jim closely. “Is everything alright?” he asked.

“No.” Jim said somewhere else with his mind. He looked over to Bones who had buried his nose into a padd reading silently the data from the sensors.

Then Jim noticed the bridge crew looking at him. “I mean there is a planet at risk as well as millions of lives.” Jim waved at the screen in front of him.

“165.71 million lives” Spock provided. “If we only consider the dominant species of this planet.”

“Right.” Jim said. Bones was still not looking at him or commenting anything.

“Well, how do we redirect an asteroid?” Jim asked his Science Officer, postponing any debates with Bones for a later time.

***

Three days later Jim and his crew said goodbye to the asteroid who was now on his way to collide with an Ice planet without any life within the next 500 years.

“Radiant.” Jim said as he sat in his quarters after shift. Bones had just come home from the medbay. Jim had just giving him enough time change into casual clothes.

“Hm?” Bones responded innocently as he was getting something to drink.

“Radiant.” Jim repeated himself. “There is more to the meaning than you are telling me.”

His eyes were narrowed, kind of accusing.

Bones sighed. He plopped down on the couch next to Jim.

“It means ‘My handsome beautiful Husband who would get himself contaminated by radiation and die to save everyone else so I have to defy the laws of nature to revive him is so stupid he worries if he is looking good. ‘”

“Gee, thanks Bones”, Jim says sarcastic.

„You know it had no ill meaning.“ Bones pleaded.

„For months! For months you were fooling me.“

„You are the definition of radiant!“ Bones debated.

„How so?“

„You are bright in complexion with your blond hair and blue eyes. You wear shiny command gold! Your mind is bright as well, even if you have the tendency to make ass decisions… You _did_ get yourself poisoned by radiation! And you are having a very bright and promising career in Starfleet! It‘s like you are their shiny poster boy…“

Jim opened his mouth to argue his points but he couldn‘t. Defeated he closed his mouth again. 

He really couldn't sulk over this.

Knowing this Bones simply leaned in to give his husband a kiss. After a short make out session Bones pulled Jim towards their bedroom.

Who knows what they did there...

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me should I make horrible mistakes in language or grammar or tense.


End file.
